Poland
'''Poland (Republi of Poland officially) '''is a country located in Eastern Europe and is a member state of the European Union. When the global energy crisis hit the world, Poland remained intact from a massive anti-immigrant anti-muslim fascist movement in Europe and remained free and democratic. In 2027 Poland sent its troops to liberate the US from Korea. History After suffering the hands of fascism and communism, Poland became a free democratic republic and thus rejected the same ideologies that forced the country into submission. In 2015 when Korea finally reunited after years of division, the Polish government had shaky views as the new Korean government was based off the north's regime and knew how violent it was in the past but expected some change, though expected little. After the start of the Oil Wars, Poland had immediatly sealed off all of its boarders and closed all seaport boarders affectivly cutting Poland off from the rest of the world. From 2016-2018 Poland watched as France, The Netherlands, United Kingdom, and Germany had all fallen under fascism and became intensly anti-muslim and slaughtered all muslims in the country. Around 2017-2019 the Polish government had helped create the European Union Armed Forces and soon Polish jets flew over North Africa and bombarded Holy Arab Alliance and Iranian Coalition military forces from 2018 until the war's end in 2020. Things only got worse as the country's isolationism had deeply affected its boarders as Belarus fell under communism again and sent out various threats due to the Polish boarder patrol recieving shoot to kill orders and killed over 80 Belarusian illegal aliens attepmting to break in. Eventually peace was reached however Poland had even more problems with the new communist government in Ukraine and all over Eastern Europe communist parties were gaining ground. Involvment in Korean-American War Following the Korean Military invasion and assualt of the United States and the US mainland, Poland like many other EU countries sent in massive amounts of aid and equipment to the US MIlitary to help repel the invasion though there was little success. In 2026 after the civil war in China finally ended with confederate victory, China had began to amass the Confederate Army in manchuria and in the East China sea where the eastern Fleet of the Confederate Navy soon launched their forces to retake Hawaii for the US and liberate Japan in 2027 with support from Poland but soon ended following the KPA takeover of the east coast and the fall of the entire United States and the retreate of the Confederate Military. After the European Confederacy was created in 2028, Poland had fallen under fascism once more. Government and Military Poland is a parliamentary republic and has given it citizens rights and liberties that a free democtratic society gives them as Jewish citizens were given rights years ago and were protected until the 1939 Nazi invasion. Around 2010 Poland was recieved an award for being one of the most human develpoted country. President of Poland is the official Head of State with the Prime Minister as the Head of Government. Around 2028 when the EU became the European Confederacy, Poland fell under fascism once more the Polish Armed Forces is the main military of Poland and is made up of 4 divisions *Polish Land Forces (Army) *Polish Navy *Polish Air Force *Polish Special Forces Category:Nations Category:Homefront: the Fall